Sandcastles and Making it Work
by showerstoflowers
Summary: Bella is spending her spring break in Florida with her mom, and she's hating missing out on the fun with her friends. Can a certain bronze haired boy change that?
1. Chapter 1

**"Showers to Flowers" O/S Contest**

**Number of Picture Chosen: **_#3_

**Title: **_Sandcastles and Making it work_

**Word Count: **_5,866_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairing**: _Edward/Bella_

**Summary: **_Bella is spending her spring break in Florida with her mom, and she's hating missing out on the fun with her friends. Can a certain bronze haired boy change that?_

**Disclaimer: **_S. Meyer owns it all, No copyright infringement intended_

**BPOV**

I sighed in delight, as my feet got buried in the warm sand. I loved this, the calming breeze, the sound of the ocean, my mother screaming my name from the deck.

I groaned when I heard her, I loved my mother dearly, but she just didn't understand the concept of being left alone, unlike Charlie, my dad. He never hovered.

I wanted to leave last week, to be able to join my friends for part of spring break, but no, she _had_ to convince me to stay. I might be a little bitter.

"What's up?" I asked, when I walked into the small beach house my mom owned in Miami, or should I say Phil, her husband, owned. He was a pro baseball player, and he gave my mother everything her little heart desired.

"Oh, Bella I bought you the cutest things when I went shopping, you should have come with me. I met up with one of my friends and she had her kids with her, you would have loved them, they're about your age and they're around here somewhere if you want to meet them."

"Sorry, I didn't really feel well," I lied.

"Next time," she shrugged, before smiling at me mischievously. "So, see any cute guys yet?"

"Mom," I groaned. I may have been a 17-year-old girl, but guys weren't always on my mind. "No."

"Aww, you would have fainted if you saw my friend's son, if I was a few years younger I would have.."

"Mom," I interrupted her with an incredulous. "Please, stop being a pedo."

"Isabella!" she gasped, laughing as she smacked me. "Go away, go be your father and ponder life by the ocean."

I stuck my tongue out at her teasing, but did as I was told, since it was what I wanted to do in the first place.

I placed my towel on the beach, laying out so I could work on my tan. I was pale as fuck, but that could be from living in Forks Washington.

Since my parents divorced, I spent most of the time with my father in Forks and I spent spring break and summers in Florida with my mother.

It wasn't always great, like now, when I missed out hanging with all my friends over the break, but I got to be with Renee, and honestly, she was practically my best friend. Being in the sun all day didn't hurt either, since sun was such a rarity in Forks.

When I turned to lie on my stomach, something shiny and bronze caught my eye. I turned in the direction so see a little boy, about 5, building a rather good sand castle. He had red-brown hair, and an adorable smile and dimples. I wondered how he was making such an extensive castle, all by his self, when my question was answered.

This guy was a god, he had to be, he was practically the exact replica of the little one, gorgeous, messy bronze hair that I had an urge to run my fingers through, a killer smile to match and the most delicious looking abs I had ever seen in person.

He got on his knees, bending over to help the smaller boy add another wall to his castle, showcasing his swim trunk clad ass.

I may have groaned aloud, causing him to turn and look it my direction, while I hid my face. _What was wrong with me_? No one had ever affected me this way.

After a while, I decided to get up and go back to the house. As I stood, I noticed he was watching me, a small smirk on one side of his face, as he looked me up and down in my bikini.

I wasn't usually self-conscious about my body, but the way he was looking at me, made me want to hide in my towel.

I walked past them, trying to be appear nonchalant, when of course, being _me_, I tripped.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the sand all over my back, but it never came.

Instead two arms cradled me, holding me off the ground in bridal position.

"Did you do that on purpose?" a smooth voice chuckled.

"No!" I shouted, opening my eyes and looking into the green eyes of sand castle dude. "I'm really clumsy."

"Oh," he said, looking almost disappointed as he set me back on my feet.

"Oh shit, please don't tell me I ruined the sand castle," I said suddenly, hoping I didn't somehow step on it when I tried to catch my balance.

"Ooh, you said a bad word," the little boy said, wagging his finger at me.

"Sorry," I said, biting my lip to hide my smile. He looked so cute reprimanding me.

"Don't worry about it," sand castle dude laughed. "And the sand castle is fine, I caught you before you could land on it."

"Oh good, I wouldn't want to mess it up, it's amazing."

"So you've been watching us build?" he smirked.

"Actually," I smirked back. "I've been watching him," I pointed at the kid. "Build. He's really good."

"Thank you," the little boy smiled. "Do you want to help?"

"I.."

"We could use another pair of hands," SCD said, grabbing my hand in his, making a shiver run up my spine despite the hot weather.

"Sure," I heard myself say, before sitting down on the sand between them.

"I'm Masen, and you're pretty," the little boy said, smiling as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Bella," I chuckled, taking his tiny hand in mine. "It's nice to meet you Masen, I think you're very handsome."

He blushed, picking up a bucket and running to the ocean to get some water.

"I'm Edward," SCD said, picking up my hand again and bring it to his lips. "And I happen to agree with my brother, Bella."

I bit my lip, the sound of my name on his lips and the feel of his kiss on my hand, was driving me crazy.

"Ok, let's do this," Masen interrupted, plopping in the sand next to me.

We spent a few minutes in silence, building walls and towers, Edward and I stealing glances at each other.

"So, do you live around here?" Edward asked, clearing his throat.

"No, I'm just visiting for the break," I answered. "You?"

"Yea, for now. We're moving in a few weeks, to some little town in the middle of nowhere."

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"My dad got this really good offer; he's a doctor, so we all made the plan to move. It's going to be hard for my sister and I, since we have to start over in high school, in the middle of a semester no less."

"What grade?"

"She's a sophomore and I'm a junior, so it's going to be a little weird going in so late in the year, especially since I'm going to have to enjoy my senior year with people I don't know."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yea," he shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm a junior too," I replied.

We spent the rest of our time getting to know each other, from music to books and foods. It was the most I'd ever really talked to a guy about.

"Edward, can we go now? I'm hungry," Masen pouted.

"Oh, sure buddy," Edward said resigned, giving me a sad smile.

"I had fun today," I said to both of them, but talking directly to Masen.

"Me too, thank you for helping," he said, leaning forward to kiss my cheek sweetly.

"You're welcome," I replied, making him blush as I kissed his cheek as well.

"Do I get one too?" Edward smirked.

"Bye Edward," I said, deciding to be bold and kissing him right at the corner of his mouth.

"Bye Bella," he breathed as I walked away.

I was a bit saddened he didn't try to get my number or anything, but realized there was no point, I didn't live here and he did, long distance never worked out.

When I walked into the house, my mom was in a cleaning frenzy.

"What are you doing?" I asked, when I saw her grabbing the good china from the top shelf.

"My friend and her family are coming over for dinner," she said with wide eyes.

"Do you want me to cook?" I laughed.

"Oh will you? Please?" she begged. She could burn water if she tried.

"Sure, just let me shower and change," I smiled.

"Why are you all giddy?" she asked, when I skipped to the bathroom.

"No reason," I sang, closing the door before she could ask me more questions. I wanted to keep Edward to myself.

Once all the sand was washed out of all my nooks and crannies, I put on a short summer dress my mom had bought in town today and threw on my flip-flops.

The doorbell rang just in time, right when I was finished cooking and mom had set all the plates.

"Bella can you get it?" she shouted from her bedroom where she was getting ready.

I opened the door to see two women, a girl around my age, with spiky black hair and the older woman with light brown hair, both with sparkling familiar eyes.

"Oh, you must be Bella," the lady said, surprising me by pulling me in for a hug. "I'm Esme, I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled before looking at the young girl.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she chirped. "I like your dress."

"Thanks, come on in."

They greeted my mom as she came out of her room.

"Where are the boys?"

"Carlisle is working and my sons will be here in a little bit, they just had to get cleaned up from being on the beach all day."

"Well you guys can dig in if you want, Bella is an amazing cook."

"Oh sure," Esme smiled.

I grabbed the bowls from the kitchen and set them on the table so we could start eating, I was grabbing a bottle of soda from the fridge when the doorbell rang, and Renee went and got it.

"Hey Renee, sorry we're late, I had to make sure this little guy was clean," he chuckled. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Bella!" Masen shouted when I turned around, running and throwing his arms around me.

"Hey bud," I laughed, running my fingers through his hair. Esme looked at me in confusion.

"We, uh, met Bella at the beach this afternoon, she helped us make a sand castle," Edward explained, causing Alice to squeal in delight and Edward to throw a glare her way.

"Oh, that's sweet," Renee said, sending me a little smirk.

I ignored her and took my seat at the table, biting my lip when Edward sat next to me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear, as he got comfortable in his seat, making me blush.

He seemed to enjoy making me blush, because all throughout dinner he kept making it happen, whether it was a compliment about my cooking or his fingers brushing my thigh or arm, he took delight in watching the redness seep onto my face, smirking every time it happened.

When it was time for them to go, he pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight against his body.

"You're mean," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I just think you look gorgeous with the blush on your face."

"Stop," I blushed.

"There it is," he smiled, kissing the heated skin. "Can I.."

"Bella can we hang out tomorrow?" Masen interrupted, squeezing himself between Edward and I.

"Sure," I laughed, bending down to hug him.

"He stole my line," Edward chuckled, swinging the little boy over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Masen laughed.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward asked, running his finger down the side of my cheek.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, but I'll be here early to pick you up."

"Ok," I agreed, stretching on my toes to kiss his cheek, before saying bye to the rest of his family.

"So," my mom sang once they left.

"Don't start," I laughed, shaking my head and walking to my room.

"I'm going to get you to tell me!" she shouted as I closed the door to my bedroom.

I threw myself to the bed, trying to keep the squeal from coming out.

This wasn't me; I wasn't the lovesick teenager who went gaga over some guy. But Edward, he made me feel things I'd never felt before. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach.

The next day, I stood in the kitchen, reaching into the top cupboard to grab a cup for coffee.

"Trying to show some skin?" my mom surprised me, smacking the back of my thigh at the edge of my shorts.

"I always wear these," I rolled my eyes, pulling at the hem of my shorts and turning to look at her.

"Uh huh, sure," she smirked, fixing my shirt and reaching for a cup for herself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at her.

"I just think you're showing some skin for a certain, tall bronze hunk," she winked.

"He's seen me in less mom," I huffed, pouring the coffee.

"He what?" she screeched, tugging on my hand. "Bella did you guys.."

"My bikini mom! Oh my god," I said flustered.

Luckily the doorbell rang before she could make another comment.

"Hey," I smiled when I opened the door, Edward was leaning against the side of the house, his crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Hey," he said, his smile growing as he pulled me into his arms.

"Where's Masen?" I asked, looking around, after we pulled apart.

"He, uh," he laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair. "He decided to go to his friends house."

"Sure," I smirked, nodding my head and pretending I believed him.

"Are you ready?" he chuckled.

"Yea, just let me.."

"Here's your bag Bella," my mom interrupted, smiling at Edward as she handed me my purse.

"Hi Renee, how are you?" Edward said, hugging her quickly.

"I'm good, where are you taking my daughter today?" she asked with bright eyes, she was way too excited about this.

"It's a surprise actually," he said, winking at her.

"Oh, well have a good time," she said to him before whispering in my ear, "not too good."

I hip checked her into the house, hearing her laughter as the door closed.

"Sorry, I'm ready," I bit my lip.

"Come on," he chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a silver jeep.

"This yours?" I asked, once he helped me hop in the car.

"Yea, it's my baby. But I have to get rid of it," he sighed.

"Why?" I asked, noticing the sadness in his voice.

"I can't really use the jeep in the rain, since there's no top or anything on it, and there's not much sun where were going."

"I'm sorry, where are you moving to?" I asked, I knew how it felt leaving the sun for the rain.

"I really don't know, I haven't cared enough to ask, but they've told me the basics," he shrugged. "But enough about that, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Of course," I smiled, even though I hated surprises. I could go through with it for him.

"You hate surprises don't you?" he laughed as he looked over at me.

"How could you tell?" I sighed.

"That poor excuse of a smile you have on your face," he said reaching over and running his finger across my bottom lip. "You're real smile is way nicer than that."

I smiled for real this time, ducking my head to hide my blush as he just chuckled.

When we pulled up to a random area on the side of the road, I turned and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see," he smirked, hopping out of the jeep and coming over to my side to help me down.

We walked a few feet in between some high rocks before we came to a clearing of sand.

The place was gorgeous, barren, except for the few rocks and shells scattered around, and the water was calm and clear.

"So beautiful," I whispered in awe.

"You are," he said softly, before clearing his throat. "I mean, it is, I found it a few years ago and I come here whenever I want to wind down, no one ever comes out here and it's the best place to watch the sunset."

"Is that what were going to do?" I smiled up at him, thinking it was the most romantic thing ever.

"Yea," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I brought us some food and I thought we could just relax here for the day."

"Sounds good," I smiled, squeezing his hand to let him know I liked the idea.

"Ok, wait here, I'm going to get the stuff."

I removed my sandals, burying my feet in the warm sand and walked towards the water, wondering if it felt as good as it looked.

Before I could put my feet in, Edward came and swooped me into his arms, threatening to drop me in the water as I screeched in protest, my giggles contradicting my shouts.

He dropped me onto a blanket with a laugh, shouting when I kicked my leg out and tripped him.

"That wasn't very nice," he chuckled, dusting himself off and sitting up on the blanket.

"Neither was threatening to drop me in the ocean," I laughed, sitting up as well.

"Truce?" he asked, pulling out a plastic container and waving it in my face.

"Yes," I said, my stomach growling in agreement.

After eating he pulled me up, dragging me closer to the water and sitting on the sand.

"What are we doing?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"We're going to stare at the clouds, I do this all the time when I come here, I know it sounds dorky, but.."

"Alright, I see a dog," I said, pointing up to a cloud with 4 points, stopping him from getting embarrassed.

He laughed, smiling gratefully at me and rested his back against mine.

"I see a castle," he hummed, pointing it out in the sky.

"That's perfect for you," I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because yesterday, before I met you, I kept calling you sand castle dude in my head."

"So you _were_ watching me," he chuckled, the smirk evident in his voice, making me smack him.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, leaning on each other as we laughed about the ridiculous things we saw in the sky.

It was so easy with him, so carefree and perfect.

"Do you want to swim for a bit?" he asked, the heat radiating off of his back as moved closer to lean his head back on my shoulder.

"Sure," I whispered, enjoying how he turned his head into my neck and inhaled my scent.

He didn't hesitate, throwing me over his shoulder and running towards the water.

"Edward wait!" I laughed, trying to tug off my tank and shorts as I wriggled over his shoulder.

"Sorry," he chuckled, setting me on my feet and whipping off his own shirt.

I bit my lip to hide my moan as his abs came into the picture. He was so gorgeous; it amazed me how down to earth he was when he had a face and body like that. Most guys I knew would be cocky as hell.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, throwing his shirt towards the blanket. _And there's the cockiness._

"Maybe," I smirked, making his eyes widen when I dropped my shorts and slowly lifted my tank over my head, showcasing the small bikini I wore underneath. "Do you?"

I didn't let him respond, throwing my shirt in his face and taking off towards the water.

He caught up with me, taking me in his arms and dunking us under the water.

"Oh god, it's freezing!" I shouted with a laugh when I surfaced, wrapping my arms and legs around him to keep from drifting off. Or so I told myself.

"It's not that bad," he chuckled, running his hands up and down my back, and making me shiver for an entirely different reason.

He pushed my hair away from my face, cradling my face in his hands. I saw his eyes flicker to my lips, and I licked them in preparation, eager to feel his against my own.

But it never happened, one moment he was leaning towards me, and the next, he dunked us both back under the water.

_What the hell_?

I sputtered when I resurfaced, watching as he laughed and started swimming around.

Maybe I was seeing things.

After watching the sun set, while I sat happily in between his legs, we set off for his house, because apparently we were having dinner there.

"Bella!" I heard a little voice shout excitedly, when I stepped into the house, and I bent down to receive a hug from Masen. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie," I giggled, kissing his head as he threw his arms around my neck. "Did you have fun at your friends house?"

"Yea it was cool, did you have fun with Edward?" he asked innocently.

"Yea, did you have fun with Edward?" my mother asked slyly as she walked into the room.

"Yes," I glared at her before smiling down at Masen. "But I can't wait to hang out with you again."

"See, she likes me better," he stuck his tongue out at Edward, laughing when he picked him up and tickled him.

Dinner went by the same as the night before, with Edward's constant looks and brushes of his hand.

"Can we hang out again tomorrow?" he asked as he walked me to the door and my mom waited in the car.

"Are you actually going to bring your brother this time?" I teased.

"Yea, he was pretty mad at me today," he chuckled, bringing his hand up to brush my cheek.

"Ok," I smiled, closing my eyes when he dipped his head.

"I'll see you Bella," he murmured against my forehead with a kiss. I opened my eyes in surprise, expecting to feel his lips elsewhere.

I looked into his eyes, seeing that he wanted it as much as I did, and just as I was about to lift my head and do it myself, Alice came outside.

"Hey Bella, I thought you left. We should hang out sometime, don't let my brother hog you," Alice smirked as she hugged me. I agreed with a laugh, not knowing what she meant by that, and walked to my car, hearing her and Edward arguing in hushed whispers.

But hog me he did. The next week we spent all of our free time together.

We went to the beach, the park, amusement parks, sightseeing and shopping. Sometimes he'd bring Masen or Alice, other times it was just us two.

He'd hold my hand, and wrap his arms around me. Kiss me on the forehead, the cheek, or my shoulder, but not _once_, did his lips touch mine. Every time we got close he'd back away, and I just didn't get why.

Tonight we were sitting on the beach, leaning back to back, as we did most nights, except this was different, we sat closer, and were much quieter. There was only a few days left.

"You have to leave soon," he sighed, intertwining his fingers with mine at our sides.

"I know," I murmured, leaning my head against his shoulder, and turning my head to look at him, his jaw the only thing in my sight.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, turning his head to kiss my forehead.

"Me too," I sighed, knowing I was probably going to miss him more than he would miss me.

Throughout the week I had fallen for him, hard, and I didn't know what to do about it.

Sometimes I thought he felt the same, and then he would pull back, making me think he didn't.

Like now, I opened my eyes to see him staring at my lips; his own just a few inches away.

I extended my neck, ready to feel them against my own when he stood up abruptly, causing me to fall back.

"Oh shit, sorry baby, I didn't think you were leaning on me that much," he apologized, helping me off the ground.

And then there was that, the _baby_ thing, he'd taken to calling me that and it made me melt right on the spot, and right now, that made me mad.

I dusted off my shorts, and started walking back towards the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his lips.

"I'm fine," I said, pulling my hand from his and kept walking. I knew it was immature, but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Stop," I whispered.

"Stop what?" he asked, coming to rest in front of me and holding my face in his palms.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I blurted out, needing to know.

"Bella," he sighed, letting go of my face and running his fingers through his hair. I was right; he didn't feel the same. "I.. Ughh."

I turned to walk away, before he suddenly pulled me back, bringing me flush to his body and putting his lips on mine.

It was, _no words_, the spark running through my body was the only way to explain it.

Our lips molded together perfectly, soft and sweet. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, before holding my face as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

He was finally kissing me, and it was the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced.

The tip of his tongue ran along my bottom lip, and I whimpered as I opened my mouth, desperate to taste him.

I let out a moan as he teased me, with slow, languid sweeps of his tongue against mine.

My hands rested on his chest, moving up until I held them in his hair, finally running my fingers through it, like I wanted when I first saw him.

He tasted so good and I couldn't get enough, but before I knew it, he pulled away, and we stood there out of breath with our foreheads touching.

"I didn't want to kiss you because then I'd have to admit that I was falling for you, and I'd probably never see you again because you're leaving soon," he panted.

"Edward, I.." he interrupted me with another kiss.

"I was an idiot," he murmured against my lips, devouring my mouth with his as his hand started creeping under the back of my shirt, his fingers caressing the skin at the small of my back, walking me backwards until my back was against a tall rock. "I fell for you anyway."

"I did too," I muttered, wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my ankles behind him.

"Bella," he groaned, his hands moving to my ass as he kissed down my neck. "Please, tell me we can make this work?"

"We can," I moaned, rocking my hips. "We will."

"Fuck," he groaned, the bulge in his pants rubbing against my heated center. "Baby, I've never.."

"Me either," I whimpered as I started to rock my hips faster.

"We can't," he moaned, gripping my flesh harder as he panted.

"I know," I panted.

"Just a little more," he groaned, thrusting harder against me.

"Yes," I cried out, arching my back as I came, for the first time, by something other than my hand.

"God," he groaned, stilling his hips as he buried his head in my neck.

"Did we just?" he panted.

"Yea," I croaked, making us both burst out laughing, as he sat on the floor, bringing me with him to straddle his lap. When I asked why he wouldn't kiss me, I definitely wasn't expecting that to happen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once he caught his breath.

"For what?" I asked, hoping he didn't mean what just happened.

"For not kissing you, I hated seeing the look of disappointment on your face when I would back away. I just, thought it would be better for us."

"You were torturing me," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

"If it helps, I was torturing myself too," he chuckled, brushing his lips softly against mine. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That we could make this work? Because I want that, more than anything."

"Yes," I nodded, kissing him. "We have to."

"Good," he murmured against my lips before resuming kissing me.

A while later he broke the kiss, scrunching his face up in annoyance.

"This is, uh, starting to feel uncomfortable," he said pointing to his shorts.

"Sorry," I laughed, lifting off of him and helping him up.

"Yea, laugh it up, it's your fault," he smirked.

"I know," I smirked back. "And I'm proud of it."

"Me too," he laughed, pulling me against his body as we walked towards the car and went on our way to my house. "That was incredible, watching you, you're so sexy Bella."

I bit my lip to hide my moan.

As we were pulling up to the house he parked and helped me out of the car, looking over at me as we walked to the door.

"You've really never done that before?"

"No," I answered with a blush, I was the least experienced out of all my friends back home; sometime they took joy in picking on me about.

"Don't be embarrassed, neither have I, I'm glad we could be each others firsts, and I hope we can continue to be," he said with a blush of his own.

"But, you're so sexy," I blurted out, not believing he was still a virgin.

"Thank you," he chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine. "But I wanted to wait for the right person to come along, and I think I finally found her."

All I could do is whimper in reply, pulling his face down to mine for a kiss. We were already at my door, and my mom chose the perfect moment to burst outside.

"Bella I.. Oh, umm, carry on," she smirked, closing the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. "Masen misses you."

"I miss him too," I smiled.

"And me?"

"All the time."

"I miss you too," he chuckled, bending his head to kiss me once more.

When I entered the house, my mom stood there staring, a huge smile on her face.

"You can't avoid me anymore, oh Bella this is so exciting, your first boyfriend, tell me everything!"

I laughed before finally telling her about the last few weeks, excluding the impromptu dry hump we had earlier.

"What are you going to do when the summer ends?" she asked sadly.

"We're going to make it work," I said, determined.

"You should, a love like that is hard to find."

I thought about her words, as I got ready for bed. Did I love him? I knew I was falling for him pretty hard, but did I love him? Wasn't it too soon? And if I did, should I tell him? The thoughts swam through my head as the next few days flew by.

Today was my last day, my bags were packed and the flight was booked, and I didn't want to leave. I sat on the couch with Masen in my lap, his head on my chest after he cried himself to sleep.

"Is it crazy that I'm jealous of my little brother right now?" Edward asked in my ear as he pointed to Masen's head, inches from my cleavage.

"Yes," I chuckled, leaning my head back to kiss him.

"Never mind," he murmured against my lips, nibbling on my bottom lip softly before breaking apart.

He moved Masen off of my lap, carrying him to his own bed, before he pulled me with him towards his room.

The only thing left was his bed, since everything else was in boxes.

"I don't want you to leave," he sighed against the skin at my neck as I straddled his lap.

"I don't want to leave, but I have school and you're leaving anyway."

"I know," he groaned, pushing his lips to mine.

His hands fumbled with my shirt, pulling it over my head and bringing my bare chest flush to his.

"Edward I.."

"I just want to feel you baby," he begged against my lips, running his hands up and down my spine and turning us to lay across the bed. "You're so beautiful."

I cried out as his mouth engulfed my nipple, nibbling on it softly as he rocked his hips into mine.

We never went further than that, no matter how much we wanted to, we knew it wasn't something to rush, just because we were going to be apart.

The day went by too quick, and suddenly I found myself saying goodbye to his family and mine. My mother cried, as I put my luggage in Edward's car, since he was going to be taking me to the airport.

"I love you, and call me as soon as you get home."

"I will mom, thank you, for making me stay the whole break," I chuckled, knowing if I would have left when I wanted, I wouldn't have met Edward.

"You're welcome," she laughed through her tears. "I'll see you in the summer."

"I love you," I said, hugging her once more before getting in the car.

The ride to the airport was quiet, as Edward held my hand and stared out the windshield.

When we finally got there, he took my bag out of the car, before pulling me into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby," he mumbled against my neck as he held me tight to him. "Call me when you land, ok?"

"I will," I whispered, trying my hardest not to cry. "I'll miss you too."

"Open this when you get on the plane," he said, handing me a small package. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

I agreed, kissing him once more before making my way inside.

Once I was seated, I pulled the box out of my bag, ripping the paper open as quick as I could.

Inside was a small keychain in the shape of a sandcastle and a picture.

The picture was of Edward, Masen and I, sitting next to another amazing sandcastle we had made, a note was written on the back.

_You gave me the best 2 weeks of my life, and I'm hoping to be able to repay you by making you happy for the rest of our lives. I miss you already._

_Yours always,_

_Your Sand Castle Dude._

I finally let the tears fall as a huge smile broke out on my face.

We were going to make this work.


	2. Continuation Information

**Sandcastles and Making it Work** author **duhitsangie** has continued the story.

If you would like to read the next chapter - please check it out on her profile.

Thanks!

Mcgt & KatieCav

http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7040525/1/ Sandcastles_and_Making_it_Work (Remove the spaces)


End file.
